


The Problem with Having Enumerable Deeds

by limpinglumpy



Series: July 2020 Prompts_Adjectives [5]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Friar Tuck-esque!Dom, Gen, Little John-esque!Chris, Other, Robin Hood-esque!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limpinglumpy/pseuds/limpinglumpy
Summary: Matt, Chris, Dom — also known as the gentlemanly trio. The bros make mischief everywhere they go, much like Robin Hood and his Merry Men, and it won’t ever be any other way.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy & Dom Howard & Chris Wolstenholme
Series: July 2020 Prompts_Adjectives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Problem with Having Enumerable Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> enumerable — (adj.) countable
> 
> Music: Melody’s Echo Chamber — I Follow You, Hot Flash Heat Wave — Sky So Blue, Citizen Cope — Caribbean Skies, OOHYO — Dandelion (full ver.)

**M** att, Chris, Dom — also known as the gentlemanly trio. The bros would make mischief everywhere they went, much like Robin Hood and his Merry Men, and it wouldn’t ever be any other way. One day, they’d be helping a fallen chick back into its nest; the next, they’d be helping an elderly citizen cross the road, groceries in tow. The three boys felt quite accomplished and oftentimes wouldn’t come home until late in the evening. Their knapsacks were always packed full of crisps and lunches, and water was a must when they headed off in the morning, waving goodbye to their family members who fanned away the summer heat while voicing their farewells in return.

There was only one issue. Their leader was a tad too willing to laze around instead of consistently searching for opportunities to save the world.

On the one hand, their efforts were limitless, but on the other, their accomplishments were too enumerable for their liking. “We’ll only become legends when we’ve done so much good that people **lose count** of our good deeds. We’ve really gotta bring it from now on, lads!” Matt would tell Dom and Chris before they’d head out to search for a mission in their neighbourhood, knapsacks over shoulders, caps over hair, shoelaces done up nicely (as any gentlemen should set out for a mission, according to Matt).

Matt made a great pep talker when he was in a good mood. But then there were those times when he was too lazy to get up from the ground after a mission or when he’d whine until his pleas to “just find food already and chow down, then take a good, long nap under a tree” ticked the other two off so much that they’d threaten to kick their leader down and beat him half to death (mainly Dom doing the fuming and tone-raising while Chris quietly cracked his knuckles in the distance, _“‘cause standing too close during such moments probably wouldn’t be the best idea”_ ). The pair would never admit it, but they respected their leader too much to ever take action, no matter how bad the urge to debilitate him was.

That aside, respect could only go so far. On a regular basis, Dom and Chris felt like they weren’t doing enough to help the world. They were **so** ready to save it from the forces of evil that only their capable 9- and 10-year-old hands could get rid of!

But then Matt just **had** to go and ruin it all.

“I think… I think we have to talk to ‘im,” Dom told Chris one day.

Chris nodded in acknowledgement. His juice box made an accompanying sound of affirmation as he took a contemplative sip.

And that’s how the pair ended up on Matt’s doorstep earlier than usual that Sunday. Their shoelaces were tied more carefully than usual, knapsacks straightened on top of their well-ironed shirts. Even their caps were set neatly on their heads unlike the haphazard way they usually threw the head-garments on before leaving their respective homes. Dom smoothed down his shirt front for the third time that morning before turning to Chris. “Shall I knock?”

“Yeah.”

Dom prepared himself to raise his fist when the door opened on its own. Out peeked Matt, hair disheveled. A crooked smile was stamped on his face, and his eyes were sparkling, and Dom was frankly concerned for their leader’s health. “Um—”

“Never expected you two to come over so early! Reckon you’d wanna help me look around the neighbourhood for something to do?”

That wasn’t right. Matt was never this enthusiastic from the get-go; he’d first hold meetings, and only then would he give orders to head out. Dom was becoming more and more concerned with each passing second of staring at Matt’s too-wide grin. It was utterly bewildering. “Are you… Are you sick?” Dom asked.

Matt wonked his head to the side. “No? Why?”

Chris gave the leader a once-over before giving his own contribution to the conversation. He had, similarly to Dom, been quite astonished by Matt’s actions. “It’s barely nine in the morning. You’re up. And we’re setting off without having a meeting. **That’s** why.”

Matt’s expression became amused more than anything. “Oh, that. Yeah, yeah. I had a good night’s sleep for once. No early morning missions came up, so I slept in.”

Dom’s eyes grew large immediately. Chris’s took a few moments to expand. “What do you mean??!” the two boys asked in unison. This was something completely new to them.

“‘S, like this, lads. I always get up ‘round seven to help mum out, ‘cause that’s one of my world-saving tasks. Then I help my nan and pops — they can use some help, too. And then I head out to save the world with you boys at ten. Yeah? But today, mum told me to rest up since she didn’t need much help.”

“Oh.” Dom and Chris thought about all of the time Matt must have spent saving the world while they were sleeping or sodding around in the morning, and their ears burned a bit in shame. No wonder their leader was always tired…

“So, we heading ou—” Matt’s voice was quite chipper, but the last syllable was broken off by a yawn.

“How’s about we all rest up, today?” Dom’s voice was softer than usual. Chris’s nod was, for once, accompanied by a soft grin.

Matt looked overjoyed. “Sure!” His lips rose into a pleased arch, and his messy hair shifted slightly when a sudden breeze mussed it around. “We’ll have to save the saving for tomorrow. There’s always time to do more for the world, so it can wait.”

For once, Dom and Chris agreed.


End file.
